


Le quattro stagioni

by Jack_of_Shadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_of_Shadows/pseuds/Jack_of_Shadows
Summary: Четыре драббла, вдохновленные Антонио Вивальди.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape





	Le quattro stagioni

После осени - зима

В серых облаках отражаются тонкие нити осеннего солнца. Они не такие яркие, как листва, плавно летящая с деревьев, но их света хватает, чтобы в старом парке не было мрачно и темно. Длинная прямая аллея усыпана желтыми иголками лиственниц, выстроившихся вдоль нее, как почетный караул. Идти по ним необычайно приятно – мягко, тихо, словно ботинок ступает на крепко натянутый бархат.  
Рука слегка задевает жесткую ткань мантии, но не спешит отдернуться – если чуть замедлить шаг, со следующим движением грубое царапанье дешевой шерсти смениться прохладным прикосновением чужой кожи. Теперь можно переплести пальцы и двигаться дальше, слегка загребая ногами опавшие иглы и глядя прямо перед собой, не на миг не сомневаясь, что идущий рядом делает тоже самое.  
Просто гулять. Просто медленно двигаться без цели, стараясь попадать в такт медленно в тишине кружащим листьям. Так хорошо, когда не нужно разговаривать – в голове тоже листья с мерцающими солнечными бликами. Все вокруг красно-желто-коричневое и только черные от влаги стволы деревьев отмечают путь. Воздух чист, прозрачен, пахнет сыростью и мокрой землей. И хочется идти так вечность.  
Чтобы рядом тихо сопел он, иногда сбиваясь с шага и тогда сжимая крепче твою ладонь. Чтобы было только сегодня, сейчас… течение времени – это так утомительно.  
-Почему сюда?  
Серое небо наконец определилось со своим настроением и заморосил противный дождик.  
-Здесь хорошо…  
Ты отвечаешь на его недоуменный вопрос, стараясь быть максимально убедительным, и распахиваешь дверь старого флигеля.  
В уютном темном зале уже горит камин. Как приятно растянуться в мягком кресле перед ним, сбросив сырую мантию на пол. Он садиться на подлокотник рядом с тобой и сердце замирает от невысказанной нежности. Вы оба долго смотрите на танец пламени вокруг потрескивающих поленьев.  
Вы всегда смотрите в одном направлении, даже когда пространство разделяет вас. Он знает - это большая редкость, которая выпадает не каждому, ты думаешь, что так и должно быть.  
-Пусть принесут что-нибудь согреться?- то ли спрашиваешь, то ли утверждаешь ты.  
В ответ он легко вскакивает, кивает непросохшей головой так, что на твою щеку падает несколько дождевых брызг.  
-Я сам… тебе же нравиться, когда его варю я…  
Голос немного дрожит от желания сделать тебе приятно. Ты соглашаешься и сквозь полу прикрытые веки наблюдаешь, как он стремительно бросается на импровизированную кухню в глубине флигеля.  
Через час, минуту, вечность твой нос улавливает аромат гвоздики. Теперь этот пряный запах пропитает его одежду, кожу, станет неотделим от чуть вопросительного взгляда черных глаз.  
Божественное тепло разливается по венам вместе с терпким вином. Жар от камина становиться сильнее, сквозь тонкую ткань брюк ты чувствуешь горячее прикосновение его щеки. Ему нравиться сидеть на полу, положив голову тебе на колени. Ты не можешь видеть его лица, но уверен, что он жмурится как довольный кот, когда твои пальцы перебирают темные, неровно постриженные волосы.  
Он такой, он твой – это обстоятельство не перестает тебя восхищать – белая нежная кожа и тонкие губы, слегка закушенные острыми зубами, в попытке сдержать тихий стон – только для тебя. Ты любишь его?  
-Ты любишь меня?  
Ласково берешь его лицо в ладони и чуть приближаешь к себе. Теперь он стоит на коленях у кресла, слегка напряжен, но сквозь короткие пушистые ресницы его взгляд нежно обволакивает тебя. Проводишь большим пальцем по порозовевшим от тепла и вина губам – они приоткрываются, упрямо пытаясь повторить вопрос.  
Не надо.  
Дождь прекратился и в не завешанное окно светят звезды. Они далекие и холодные – осень. Мантии давно высохли, и кутаясь в свою, он спрашивает:  
-Я пойду? Поздно…  
Ты не хочешь, чтобы он уходил Ты любишь его?  
-Действительно, поздно. Увидимся через неделю?  
Его глаза вспыхивают радостью.  
-Конечно, пришлешь мне сову?  
Вы выходите на ледяной воздух- сыро, холодно, темно, резкий ветер треплет полы одежды.  
Посмотри на него, смотри внимательно, ты не знаешь, что будет завтра… Нет, слишком самоуверен, твой взгляд направлен в сторону поместья, но очень далеко – ничего не видно. Ты облегченно вздыхаешь.  
-Обязательно.  
-Ты не бросишь меня?  
-Нет, конечно, глупый…  
Сам не ожидал, что можешь быть таким искренним и нежным? Это того стоило- его плечи расправляются, походка становиться легкой и последний взгляд обжег тебя, когда он обернулся, прежде чем отправиться к границе аппарации.  
Накинув капюшон, ты спешишь к замку. Уже на половине пути слышен шум – там готовятся к твоей свадьбе. Шлепая по лужам, ты придумываешь достойный повод отказаться от свадебного путешествия – вот и служба Темному Лорду пригодиться. Очень, очень холодно. Ты вбегаешь по мраморным ступеням и спешишь оказаться в домашнем тепле.  
Ты настолько глуп, что думаешь, есть возможность скрыть от него такое событие в магическом мире? Ты думаешь, что он простит и поймет? Или ты думаешь, что когда дело будет сделано, у него не останется выбора?..

Белое безмолвие

Луна скрылась вместе с надеждой на то, что на этот раз защитные чары поместья сработают надлежащим образом. Легкое покалывание мороза, синеватые отблески на нетронутом снегу. Ночное светило вновь покажется на черном небе и станет легче шагать по белоснежной целине. Каждое движение дается с трудом – почему-то дорога к заброшенному флигелю на окраине парка всегда невыносимо тяжела. Вокруг царит тишина, только потрескивают стволы деревьев и иногда с тихим шорохом срывается с ветвей снег. Холод почти не ощущается - под шерстяной мантией тело, не знавшее тепла, забывшее тепло.  
Почему за столько времени никто не озадачился перенастройкой защиты? Наверно, просто не важно, просто забыли… Иногда хочется, чтобы в один прекрасный момент она сработала, отбросила тебя от входа, уведомила хозяина о попытке наглого вторжения… напрасно.  
Нервным рывком натянуть рукава на кисти рук – не холодно – спрятаться.  
Бело-голубые тени причудливо сплетаются там, где раньше была аллея, а теперь слабо искрится снег.  
Медленно преодолеть две ступени, размалывая ботинками ледяное крошево на крыльце. Дверь не заперта - старый флигель попал в хозяйскую опалу еще лет сто назад, и так одиноко стоял бы, сохраняемый лишь волшебством, если бы не…  
Внутри, пожалуй, холоднее чем снаружи - зябко передернуть плечами. В скупом луче луны, глядящей в окно - пустынный зал, покрытая белесой пылью мебель, серая громада камина, жадно разевающая черную пасть навстречу гостю. Кормежки сегодня не будет – ты боишься прикоснуться даже к стенам в доме.  
Запустение и мрак вернулись в оживший было флигель, и твое печальное присутствие не в состоянии снова вдохнуть в него жизнь.  
Сесть на пол, прямо посередине комнаты, плотнее обхватив руками острые колени. Долго-долго смотреть на сизый пепел там, где раньше плясал теплый огонь.  
Ты помнишь свой первый раз? Первый раз, когда пришел сюда?  
Сто вечностей назад – утренняя газета, горячий кофе, стекающий по столу на пол. Через пять минут смог дышать – сердце снова начало биться, через пять часов - видеть и слышать, через пять дней понял, что надо есть, но вкусовые ощущения не возвращались, также, как не возвращалось привычное цветоощущение мира.  
Потом пришла злость. Глупая, бессильная, ненаправленная, иррациональная в своей мощи.  
Первый раз пришел, сел на ступени – левое предплечье ныло, но мозг отказывался идентифицировать эту помеху как боль. Боль – это другое.  
Ты вспоминал его глаза… Нет, в момент инициации, ты, разумеется, смотрел на Повелителя, но видел только его глаза.  
Стать лучшим, занять его место у трона, доказать, низвергнуть, растоптать… себя?  
Старый директор, великий волшебник, прав в том, что Любовь страшная сила, но он ничего не говорил о ее многогранности, многоликости, калейдоскопе масок, которыми она непринужденно жонглирует, давая фору любому Злу.  
Второй раз тихо рыдал, прижимаясь нелепым носом к стеклу, не видя переливающегося фейерверками неба – в замке праздновали рождение наследника.  
Потом, измученный и раздавленный, ты лежал на этом полу, бессильно раскинув руки, когда понял, к чему привело желание стать лучшим.  
Предательство - это в общем тоже разновидность выбора, а возможность выбирать – индикатор свободы.  
Твой выбор был сделан не вчера, и даже не когда его не по-мужски нежная рука коснулась твоего подбородка требовательно и беспощадно. Еще раньше, в школе… Но ты упорно продолжал цепляться за абстракцию надежды, порождение детской мечты.  
Даже ледяное пламя серых глаз не выжгло бережно взлелеянную пародию паладина, оно спалило тебя целиком… Искушение счастьем – изысканная игра любви.  
Ты проиграл, неудачник, проиграешь потом еще не один раз, и никогда тебе не победить.  
В приоткрытую дверь ветер бросает горсти снежинок – самые стойкие долетают до скорчившегося памятника безнадежности и застревают в черных волосах, не тая.  
Приходишь сюда еще и еще – боясь забыть, не желая помнить, убегая от одиночества.  
Один побег тебе удался – одиночество вдвоем отступило под напором его страсти – та женщина была не для тебя. Ты променял параллельные пути на перпендикулярные, но такие тропы пересекаются только в одной точке, ты думаешь, она пройдена?  
А если прямую, хотя бы только одну, не вести в бесконечность?  
Придя к директору, ты лишил себя последнего, что у тебя было – свободы выбора, дальше двигаться некуда.  
Встаешь, разминая затекшие ноги. Робко касаешься мраморного выступа каминной полки – самого края, чуть-чуть, и не чувствуешь холода камня.  
Ветер забирается под мантию, треплет неровно подстриженные волосы - еще шаг, и ты на границе аппарации. На снежном белом ковре ярко темнеет цепочка следов. Не убирай, ты же хочешь, чтобы он знал…  
Разумеется, удар по самолюбию и гордости больнее, чем круциатусы Темного Лорда – боишься…  
Трусливый взмах палочкой и Obliteration Charm возвращают ландшафту первозданную нетронутость.  
Плотнее запахнувшись в ткань, исчезаешь во тьме.  
А если бы ты пришел сюда всего на несколько минут раньше, услышал бы такое же трусливое заклинание, небрежно брошенное высоким блондином в дорогих мехах. Увидел бы непривычно сгорбленную фигуру, зябко обнимающую себя за плечи и печально бредущую к поместью не разбирая дороги.

Все просто

Гулкий грохот сосульки, сорвавшейся с карниза, отвлекает от разбора почты. На заметку: «Приказать очистить крышу» - в этом году весна ленивая и неторопливая, как муха в патоке. Еще очень рано, но солнечные лучи уже играют в цветных стеклах оконного витража – похоже, приговор зиме подписан окончательно.  
Самодовольная усмешка кривит губы, когда рука привычным движением срывает министерскую печать – теперь маленький Дракон будет защищен и во время учебы – не то чтобы он в этом нуждался, но слегка контролировать процесс не повредит. И повод… Дыхание слегка сбивается, когда взгляд падает на герб Хогвардса, изображенный на присланных копиях отчетных ведомостей и невольно соскальзывает на графу «зельеварение».  
Прошло слишком много лет, слишком много, чтобы появилось волнение.  
Холеная рука с излишней поспешностью отбрасывает министерский пакет и вскрывает следующее послание. Это из Дурмштранга… плохо выделанный пергамент воняет хлевом. А вот и следующее – бледно-розовая шелковая бумага – Шармбатон?.. Какого боггарта? Губы шевелятся, не произнося вслух ни слова, но мимические действия позволяют сосредоточиться: «… большая честь для нас… разумеется… все возможное, для максимально комфортного пребывания отпрыска… Бред!» Тонкое письмо рвется в нервных пальцах.  
В несколько шагов преодолеть расстояние до спальни. ЕЕ спальни.  
-Что это?  
Обличающее потрясание почтой перед вздернутым носом.  
Виски тут же начинает ломить от потока невнятных объяснений. Ради Мерлина, день только начался, а сознание уже отказывается воспринимать информацию – можно было просто извиниться, что приняла решение без твоего согласия, признать ошибку и заткнуться.  
\- …я не позволю… - вздрогнуть, не от противного визга, но от смысла. Силой воли подавить желание вцепиться в чуть растрепанные со сна волосы.  
-Дорогая, я не нуждаюсь в твоих «позволениях», будучи в Попечительском совете школы я…  
Пощечина?!  
Я - что?..  
Я - с кем?..  
Гнев и ярость сменяются растерянностью, как стеклышки в детском калейдоскопе. В груди нарастает неопределенное чувство – то ли возмущение за несправедливые обвинения, то ли горечь за их необоснованность.  
Восстанавливая привычные запирающие заклятия на двери кабинета, ты еще слышишь ее всхлипывания вперемешку с причитаниями: «Ненавижу… ненавижу тебя… ненавижу его…»  
Слишком много лет прошло…  
Просто две спальни удобнее, чем одна, просто настоящий аристократ никогда не опустится до плебейской демонстрации своих чувств, просто ты не любишь ездить на семейный отдых к морю… все просто – от безделья она не знает, что придумать…  
А на пятом году совместной жизни, в старом флигеле, спрятанном в глубине сада, случился пожар… и тебе теперь некуда ходить… все очень просто.  
Стоя у распахнутого настежь окна, не чувствуешь касаний холодного влажного воздуха, ноздри подрагивают, втягивая запах весны, утренняя синь неба режет глаза до слез.  
До слез.  
Четкие, будто нарисованные, силуэты деревьев, темные неопрятные прогалины в снежном ковре парка – их все больше – еще пара дней и из грязи прорастут первые зеленые травинки…  
Он смешно чихал, если провести травинкой под его выдающимся носом…  
Только прошло слишком много лет, и слишком яркое солнце в чистом небе заставляет глаза слезиться.  
Хочется бежать… бежать не от чего, а куда… это просто весна… но бежать некуда… все просто…  
Раздраженно захлопнуть окно, тыльной стороной руки провести по воспаленным глазам – отвратительно яркое солнце. В созданном полумраке тихо и безопасно.  
Достать старый альбом – там есть колдография, неизменно излечивающая глухую боль в сердце: выпускной класс, блестящий капитан слизеринской команды гордо откидывает платиновую копну волос за спину, прижимая к груди Кубок. На плечах висят две девицы – ты не помнишь, как их зовут, и тогда не помнил, но с удовольствием купался во влюбленных взглядах тех, кто тебя окружал – принц…  
И маленький заморыш, суетливым шагом пробегающий на заднем плане, за спинами других игроков, странно глядящий на тебя. Все хотели быть с принцем… все желали прикоснуться к живой легенде… и он не исключение… Только так – иначе можно сойти с ума…  
С силой захлопнуть альбом, слегка жалея, что маленькая фигурка на колдографии не может почувствовать удар…  
Убедил себя? Легче стало?

А где-то в мрачном подземелье задерганный профессор зельеварения раздраженно перебирает бумаги, с нетерпением ожидая конца учебного года. О том, что на следующий год в его Дом придет учится маленький мальчик со светлыми волосами, он старается не думать.  
Тонкие пальцы, испещренные пятнами зелий, автоматически перебирают бюрократическую писанину – начнутся экзамены, будет уже не до нее. А может просто отказаться от должности декана – и бумажной работы будет меньше и не придется отвечать за молодого Малфоя, видеть его каждый день…  
Просто…  
Глаза привычно пробегают по казенным строчкам: «… сообщаем об изменении в составе Попечительского совета школы…» И рука невольно скользит за ворот сюртука, будто слишком узкая горловина мешает дышать. Резкое движение и пуговица с глухим стуком падает на пол.  
Слишком много лет прошло…

Наступает лето

Это уже не весенняя гроза – это настоящий летний ливень. Струи воды настолько часты, что в двух футах перед собой ничего не видно. Тяжелые капли барабанят по стеклам теплицы и с шумом стекают на землю. Прозрачная дверь распахнута настежь; растения внутри тоже чувствуют разбушевавшуюся стихию и изо всех сил приветствуют ее. Голова кружится от их удушающих ароматов и терпкого запаха сырой земли.  
Прижаться к металлической опоре виском, щекой, вглядываясь в небесный водопад, словно в предвкушении освобождения, словно он несет очищение не только истомленным листьям и травам, но и измученному сердцу.  
Стена дождя надежно скрывает тебя от мира, а мир от тебя, и нервные пальцы бездумно крошат собранные растения – величие природы искажает приоритеты… пусть на минуту, секунду, миг – но человек становиться собой, тем, кем родился… А ингредиенты во славу того, кем стал, могут подождать… чуть-чуть, совсем немного…  
Ведь здесь так хорошо, спокойно.  
На порог уже натекла целая лужа, но ее покушение на начищенный ботинок осталось незамеченным.  
-… мой отец поддержит вашу кандидатуру. Я ему скажу, что вы лучший профессор в школе.  
Глупый ребенок.  
Как ты мог его опасаться? Бледная копия, искаженное отражение не причиняет боли, как не тревожат колдографии в газетах… В газетах, аккуратно сложенных стопкой в самом нижнем ящике стола.  
Так они говорят о тебе дома?.. Он говорит о тебе… Произносит твое имя за завтраком, равнодушно вскинув голову, с неудовольствием отрываясь от «Пророка», пока Нарцисса наливает кофе из тонкостенного кофейника в розовый цветочек. Вспоминает тебя, когда рассматривает табели сына и отчетные ведомости из школы, прежде чем брезгливо отослать их исполнителю Совета…  
Его светлый водопад волос, закрывающий полмира, светлые глаза, застившие полсвета - и твоя тьма разорванной напополам души… Теперь неважно.  
Он приходил, но судьба благосклонно берегла тебя от встречи. Он вновь в интригах, и, похоже, нового повода придти не будет.  
А маленький Малфой действительно не тревожит – это не зависит от внешнего вида, от красоты, ласкающей взор; это внутри, глубоко, только твое: тебе видное, тебе ясное, тебя выевшее… не поддающееся замене никаким суррогатом.  
Воздух пропитан влагой и давит на плечи. Дождь.

От гнева темнеет в глазах. Водоотталкивающие чары наложены на рефлекторном уровне, а до границы аппарации еще идти и идти.  
Лосиные подошвы скользят на размокшей земле, и даже трость не помогает двигаться быстрее. Быстрее прочь отсюда – плохая идея, прискорбный результат. Вернешься победителем, но позже, позже… Они еще ответят перед тобой за унижение, но кто ответит тебе? Кто ответит, если ты не желаешь задавать вопросов, трусливо скрываясь за ежедневными хлопотами?  
А значит еще, Мерлин знает сколько псевдоотеческих бесед впереди – доверительный взгляд, преувеличенное внимание и ответы… о Поттере, о Креббе и Гойле, о несправедливости директора… о чем угодно, но ни слова на интересующую тебя тему. И изматывающая борьба с желанием стукнуть нечуткого наследника, а напрямую не спросить – боишься.  
Потому что «Снейп» - как вдох…  
Ты даже прекратил есть драже Берти Бортс – уже больше десяти лет тебе попадаются только со вкусом мелиссы, как имя «Северус» на языке - нежное прикосновение ладоней; мяты, как «Северус» - тихий шепот в ухо; ядреный ментол, как «Северус» - прямой взгляд в глаза… и не скрыться.  
Вот беги теперь, не разбирая дороги, дальше, дальше от места, где недопустимо повышена концентрация свидетелей твоих проигрышей, ошибок, одну из которых никогда не повернуть в свою пользу. Никогда не исправить, не научиться с ней жить – только загнать глубже, засыпать нескончаемой суетой, в надежде, что воспоминания задохнуться под ней.

Выглянуло солнце, и стена дождя превратилась в искрящуюся паутину, радужную и блестящую. Куст бузины у теплицы приподнял листочки, прибитые ливнем, и они чуть подрагивают, когда по ним попадают новые капельки – теперь легкие и нежные. Прикрываешь глаза – когда все вокруг радуются и приветствуют обновление, остро чувствуешь свою неспособность присоединиться к всеобщему ликованию, вдохнуть полной грудью и шагнуть под дождь – просто так, подставляя ему лицо, ловя открытым ртом холодную воду. Сейчас, еще минуточку, еще миг в блаженной тишине и одиночестве, наедине с иллюзией свободы – а потом обратно, в свою жизнь. В липкую реальность, созданную тобой.  
Нарочито медленно рассовать по карманам собранные травы, достать палочку – ты же не хочешь войти в замок мокрым и смешным.  
Иди.

Вот так - раздражение плохой проводник – теперь придется идти опушкой леса, от школьных теплиц до ворот. Лишняя тысяча шагов – здесь стоял маленький чуднОй мальчишка, спорящий с профессором гербологии о свойствах дурацких растений и забавлявший тебя своим всезнайством… как будто вчера.  
Сейчас.

Замершая в дверном проеме черная фигура, напряженная, как натянутая струна. Рука с зажатой палочкой подрагивает у груди.

Стремительная серебристая молния между деревьями, серый туман перед глазами материализовался в горделивый величественный силуэт, роднее которого нет.

Время перестало существовать.  
За столько лет он не изменился.  
Ты не изменился – не готов прощать и простить, но лишь сделать шаг, чтобы части головоломки собрались в единое целое, перестали мучить несовершенством, недосказанностью, недоделанностью…

Водоотталкивающие чары прекратили действие, теперь не важно – волосы потемнели и мокрыми змеями прилипли к плечам.

Больше не страшно быть мокрым, можно быть смешным и … счастливым? Рука с волшебной палочкой безвольно повисает вдоль тела.  
Шаг.


End file.
